This invention relates to the field of dryers, and more specifically to an apparatus for drying of items of apparel.
Garment dryers, such as boot and glove dryers, typically include a drying post which is placed inside the boot, for example. A fan then forces air through the post and into the boot. Some dryers omit a fan and use electric heat or gas heat in a convection process. All these boot dryers can be obtrusive, though. While being used, they can be in the way and can be unsightly. After being used, they add to the clutter of a room. Accordingly, there is a need for a boot and glove dryer that can be easily used without being obtrusive.
In one aspect, a drying apparatus including a body portion including an upwardly extending drying member for holding an item of apparel. The drying apparatus also includes a platform coupled to the body portion and located above the drying member. In one example, the platform can be moved from a first, generally horizontal position covering over the drying member to a second, non-horizontal position not covering over the drying member such that a user has access to the drying member. In one option, a drying apparatus includes a air freshener.